Nueva Vida (1st)
Nueva Vida News December 10,2007 1.Council elections concluded. Congrats to:Action Jeff, R.K. TriggerHappy, Rossco, Shuanbing, and Rin Heine 2.New treaty with the WOLFPACK announced. 3.Return of Lady E! 4.Canceled MDoaP with Sons of Muspel. 5.Taiidan Soldier discovers the edit tool, lawlz ensue. 6.Prince Arutha, heir to Nueva Vida's throne, was listed on the recently released Mitchell Report of Cybernations players using performance enhancing drugs including steroids and hGH. 7. We all got laid. Nueva Vida News September 25,2007 1. 735 babies have been consumed by Nueva Vida since the last news announcement. 2. Nelchael has been appointed HoFA by the king of secksi, Prince Arutha. 3. We won GWIV. Nueva Vida News June ,26,2007 1. A new Emperor has been chosen by Owned. Who had to step down due to Tech problems. Prince Arutha Is now currently Nueva Vida's the new Emperor. 2. The Hanseatic league is now currently at war with the Alliance POWER This includes: Nueva vida, Norden Verein, and Iron Cross. That is the news for today Thank you cybernations and have a Great Day! Nueva Vida News July ,3,2007 1. The alliance POWER has been placed on the Nueva Vida(NV) and Norden Verein(NoV) Zi "Zero Infrastructure" List. They are fair game for anyone guys have fun! Have a Happy 4th of July! God Bless America and may our troops come home unhurt. Nueva Vida News: July 5, 2007 Neuva Vida announced it's new flag. [[]] Charter of Nueva Vida Article I: Preamble We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the NV way of life to the world. Article II: Admission Any nation joining the Blue team and pledging an oath to the Nueva VidaNV requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by the Alliance Governemnt. Nations from other teams may be admitted on a case-by-case basis. Article III: Structure of the Government 1. The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion. He is the ex officio chair of the Council, has veto power over the Council, and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. The Emperor will designate a replacement should the Emperor resign or die. 2. Royal Officers The Emperor may appoint various officers at his discretion. These officers include a Comandante, Foreign Advisor, Head Of Commerce, Head Of Recruitment, and any other title or position created at the discretion of the Emperor. These officers serve at the pleasure of the Emperor and can be dismissed at any time. 3. The Council The Council will consist of six elected Councilors. The Emperor is the ex officio chair of the Council. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance. Elections shall be held every two months. 4. The Aztec Army The Comandante is the Supreme Commander of the Aztec Army during times of war. The Tlacochcalcatl may appoint Field Marshals and other military officers at his sole discretion. The Comandante and his military officers are charged with carrying out war plans, developing war strategy for the alliance, and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in war. 5. The Body Republic All member nations of Nueva Vida will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Council. The Body Republic also may be asked by the Emperor to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the Emperor. Article IV: Rights Of Nueva Vida Members All member nations of Neuva Vida have these rights when they are admitted into Nueva Vida. All members are given the rights of free speech, equality, and protection. The Emperor holds the right to silence any member he sees fit at any time. All members of Nueva Vida will be expected to conduct themeselvs in a respectable way. All Members are protected upon admission from Rouge attacks, Alliance attacks, and Tech Raiders. Any nations ever attacked will have the full support of The Aztec armies behind him or her. Article V: Expulsion from Nueva Vida Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Nueva Vida to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from Nueva Vida. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article VI: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. © Nueva Vida April 8th 2007 Active Treaties {| border="1" cellpadding="5" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; ont-size: 95%; background-color: #000; ext-align: center; order-collapse: collapse; |- |'Who'||'Title' |- |NV & Bushido || The Warrior Spirit Treaty |- |NV & NATO || '' The NATO-NV (insert something secksi here) doctrine'' |- |NV & PLUS || MADP |- |NV & The Order of Halsa || Medjar Treaty |- |NV & OFS || PIAT |- |NV & Fifth Column Confederation(FCC) || Space Burrito (N.A.P) |- |NV & Socialistic Empire || Treaty of Amity |- |NV & NPO || N.A.P |- |NV & NoV || MADP |- |NV & Wolfpack || The Tobasco Sauce Pact |- |NV & Alliance of International Defense (-AiD-) || ''PIAT |- |NV & Sons of Muspel (SoM) || MDoaP |- |NV & Protectorate of Curland (PoC) || MoADP |-}